omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isolated Subject
Character Synopsis Isolated Subjec't is the name given to the mysterious being you control throughout the titular game. Not much is known of where the subject originated from or how they ended up in the facility where they are tested. It's implied that the subject was captured their against their will given they are trying to escape and be free Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown. 2-C via Dimensional Sycronizing Verse: '''Isolated Subject '''Name: '''Unknown (Never given an actual name, simply referred to as the "Isolated Subject") '''Gender: '''Neutral (Their gender is never even mentioned and it's up to interpretation) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Dimensional Ananomlous Being Special Abilities: 'Physics Manipulation (Can switch the physics that occur within another universe and swap them with the current universe they are in), Gravity Manipulation (In one universe, they can shift the amount of gravity onto the world, causing him to either levitate or descend. This also can be used to achieve Flight. Through this, he can also change the impact on gravity across the universe, making it lighter and thus objects lighter or many other effects), Acausality, Parallel Existence (Temporal Constance; All parallel versions of The Isolated Subject are united by a single conscious and killing them in one universe will only cause another version of itself to replace them), Existence Erasure (Has the power to remove things from reality, including the very rules and laws that govern it through disconnecting worlds. Can passively erase objects on contact, such as blocks), Glyph Creation (Able to create platforms and other small structures to step on), Fusionism, Law Manipulation (Their connection with other universes allows them to "connect" different universes and their laws to achieve many different effects and bypass obstacles. The act of "connecting" two worlds can merge their laws together), Time Manipulation (Capable of resetting entire universes in order to prevent a death or outright change an outcome. In addition, reversing time can restore the laws/rules altered by either The Isolated Subject or another opponent), Matter Manipulation (Can deconstruct objects and split them in half. Also is capable of taking about bigger objects), Power Mimicry (Capable of replicating the powers of it's alternate versions). Resistance to Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Gravity Manipulation (Each version of Isolated Subject is unaffected by the alterations of laws across all four universes. This includes the universe where laws of gravity are effected. In addition, Isolated Subject is resistant to the erasure of laws and the alterations of the universe they inhabitant, as they act as an Anomalies to their worlds) 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Never displays any physical prowess and mainly uses it's powers to accomplish puzzles). '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Dimensional Sycronizing (Has a fundamental connection with at least 4 seperate versions of itself and is able to merge said universes together. The act of "connecting" these universes also swaps the fundamental laws and physics that govern the universes, allowing beings of one world to achieve the laws/physics that govern another world. Capable of restarting all 4 worlds and resetting them to their initial position, including restructing laws that were previous changed. Can erase the laws from 4 different universes) 'Speed: Unknown '(They are never shown accelerating at a fast past and it's unknown how fast they can go) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(They most use their dimensional connection abilities as opposed to physical power, as such it's known how powerful they can strike an opponent) 'Durability: Unknown (Their actual durability is unknown as they are never hit by any attack nor are they shown ever surviving anything out of the ordinary. However, the fact that killing one version of the Isolated Subject will only cause another to take it's place, in addition to the fact that time restarts itself {even when Isolated Subject doesn't acively do so} when they happen to die makes them harder to kill) Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Unknown 'through physicality. '''Multi-Universal '''with powers (Has the ability to connect and merge entire universes together, including swapping the laws for one unverse to apply it to another universe they are inhabitating) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Has knowledge of at least 4 other universes and each version of itself share the same concious. Capable of solving complex puzzles and using it's alternate version counterparts to figure them out. Able to swap out the laws of many other universes to his current one, of which they need to solve puzzles) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Sycronizing:' The Isolated Subject has a connection to and awarness of alternate universes (at least 4 of them). Through their connection to parallel dimensions, they connect and effectively merge them together and swap out their laws/physics to achieve different effects for their current universe they are in *'Parallel Existence: '''Their existence isn't solely present in one universe but 3 others. Each of them share the same concious and simply killing off one will cause another to replace the other's existence *'Reset: Isolated Subject has the natural ability to reset time and in turn, the very structure of the universe. When Isolated Subject dies or desires to restart things, time will automatically conform itself to Isolated Subject. Passively resetting everything to the way it was and preventing their death Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Internet Category:Physics Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Glyph Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Isolated Subject Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2